Un apoyo inigualable
by ZoraidaEdelweiss
Summary: Éste relato se sitúa después de que Spoiler Lucy se haya enterado de la muerte de su padre, haya encontrado los regalos en su habitación, etcétera, pero antes de la saga del Reloj del anime. Creo que éste Fic lo puede leer cualquiera sin importar las parejas que le gusten, es meramente una práctica y creé un momento de afecto con Lucy y Natsu, pero nada fuera de una gran amistad.


_**Un apoyo inigualable **_

_**(Fairy Tail) 19/6/2012**_

**¡Hola! Aquí ZoraidaEdelweiis, al fin me animé a subir alguna historia. Siempre me ha gustado mucho escribir pero nunca he mostrado mis historias antes, así que a ver qué sucede. Éste Fic lo he escrito únicamente para probar e ir acostumbrándome de nuevo a escribir, no esperen ninguna maravilla ya que sólo estoy ensayando jejeje. Así que por favor disculpen las faltas de ortografía, etc.**

**Advertencia: Me he fijado en que hay una gran mayoría de hispanohablantes en Fan Fiction, sin embargo, he podido comprobar también que hay muchas palabras, giros, etcétera, propios de países diferentes, así que aviso de antemano que mis historias están escritas con el Español puramente de España, por lo que pueden contener palabras o expresiones desconocidas para algunos usuarios aquí. Si se diera el caso, tan solo avísenme y yo encantada les explicaré.**

**Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, sólo éste relato es mío.**

**Éste relato se sitúa después de que (Spoiler) Lucy se haya enterado de la muerte de su padre, haya encontrado los regalos en su habitación, etcétera, pero antes de la saga del Reloj del anime.**

**Creo que éste Fic lo puede leer cualquiera sin importar las parejas que le gusten, ya que como dije es meramente una práctica y creé un momento de afecto con Lucy y Natsu, pero nada que se salga de una amistad muy fuerte.**

**((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))**

**Una joven muchacha rubia se encontraba sentada a orillas de un río.**

**Lucy Heartphilia, sumida en sus pensamientos y dejando que sus pies caminasen solos, había llegado hasta el lugar donde solía pescar con Natsu y Happy. **

**Se abrazó las piernas y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el reflejo del agua: realmente no estaba prestando atención a nada. Sus ojos podían notarse opacos, tristes e idos, pero por alguna razón no llegaban a empañarse.**

**Debía admitir que la muerte de su padre le había afectado mucho, y por muy fuerte que fuera, no podía evitar sentirse desamparada de vez en cuando. Aunque tenía a todos sus amigos de Fairy Tail… Aunque sabía que nunca estaría sola… A pesar de todo eso y más, aquel sentimiento de desamparo volvía en ocasiones y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.**

–**A veces… –Susurró para sí misma, abrazándose con más fuerza las piernas- …Desearía poder volver atrás y recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**Sus ojos se nublaron, pero no iba a dejar que se le escapase ni una sola lágrima. Debía ser fuerte, ahora tenía a su familia de Fairy Tail, aquellos a los que quería muchísimo.**

**Nada. Daba igual en qué pensara, esa sensación no se iba. Y por algún motivo, empezó a encogerse más y apretarse con fuerza, notando aquella presión desagradable a la altura del pecho, queriendo desvanecerse y olvidarse del mundo por unos instantes… Hasta que sintió la calidez de una mano apoyarse en su hombro.**

– **¿Eh? –Murmuró Lucy sobresaltándose.**

–**Soy yo.**

**Giró la cabeza lentamente y se topó con la mirada de su compañero. **

–**Natsu…**

**Por alguna razón, él se veía serio y pensativo, una faceta que raras veces solía mostrar. Cuando Lucy empezó a meditar sobre ello, la voz de Natsu la sacó de sus pensamientos.**

–**No vuelvas a irte así –Dijo seriamente- Dejaste a todos preocupados en el gremio.**

– **¿Uh? ¿Tan mala cara tenía al marcharme? –Preguntó Lucy sorprendida.**

**Sin embargo, su compañero no respondió, simplemente tomó la mano de Lucy y tiró de ella. Estando ya en pie, el chico la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de decisión y preocupación, y como si leyera sus pensamientos, le dijo:**

–**No lo pienses más. Da igual como lo mires, tú jamás estarás sola. Ésta familia nunca va a dejarte.**

**Entonces cambió su expresión, regalándole una de sus habituales sonrisas. Y en ese momento Lucy recapacitó, pensando en lo tonta que había sido al deprimirse de tal manera teniendo tan grandes apoyos a su lado. Así, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su camarada, volvió al gremio riendo todo el camino.**

**((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))**

**Bueeno, realmente hay partes que no han quedado exactamente como yo quería, en verdad noto la falta de costumbre. Tengo que volver a ponerme seria en la escritura, que si no, ¡A dónde voy a ir a parar!**

**Muchos saludos y, a propósito, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias. No estaría mal recibir alguna que otra idea, de cualquier tipo e incluso con parejas, no creo ser buena para el romanticismo pero haré lo que pueda. También aviso que por desgracia no tengo apenas tiempo para conectarme. Ahora sí; ¡Hasta pronto! (:**


End file.
